


Stories I did in class: Victime de la reclame, la suite

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [9]
Category: Emile Zola, Victime de la Reclame
Genre: Emile Zola - Freeform, French, Original work - Freeform, Victime de la Reclame - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Voici la suite que j'ai inventer pour Victime de la Reclame d'Emile Zola. FAit cette annee, aucune idee de la date exact j'ai la flemme de retourner sur Drive -_-. (Vous ne pourrez tj pas comprendre si vous avez pas lu Victime de la Reclame)
Series: Stories I did in class [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Victime de la reclame, la suite

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la suite que j'ai inventer pour Victime de la Reclame d'Emile Zola. FAit cette annee, aucune idee de la date exact j'ai la flemme de retourner sur Drive -_-. (Vous ne pourrez tj pas comprendre si vous avez pas lu Victime de la Reclame)

Pierre Landry vivait sa vie tout seul avec ses réclames jusqu’au jour où un mystérieux événement bouleversa sa vie. Alors qu’il regardait un nouvelle publicité bien intrigante, son oeil fut attirer par une jeune femme au bout de la rue. Cette femme etait l’une des plus belle chose qu’il ait vu dans sa vue. Pierre se décida à l'approcher lorsque malheureusement l’inconnue disparue. Les jours suivant, le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à elle. Il demanda à ses précieuses réclames ce qu’il devait faire pour la retrouver. Au début, il ne trouva rien. Il crut devenir fou. Son apparence devient de plus en plus misérable, il s'arracha les cheveux à essayer de la trouver. Lorsque je le croisais dans un beau jour, il avait l’air à bout de force. Au bout d’un mois, il décida d’abandonner et de revenir à sa vie initiale.

Il se promenait dans la rue comme à son habitude, quand il vit un silhouette familière. Elle était encore plus belle que la première fois. Cette fois-ci Pierre n'hésita même pas et traversa la chaussée pour rejoindre la belle. La jeune femme se retourna lorsqu’il l’appela. Pierre commença à lui parler maladroitement comme il n'était pas habituer a converser avec qq’un d’inconnue. La femme lui repondit aussi maladroitement, ella jetait dese regards nerveux tout autours d’elle. Pierre lui demanda pourquoi elle agissait comme ca. Cela pouvait paraître malpoli de le demander comme ca alors qu’il se commencait a peine, mais Pierre s’en moquait. Elle marqua une pause avant de lui répondre qu’elle était venu acheter des réclames qu’elle aimait beaucoup et que son père ne le voulait pas. Le jeune homme s'exclama. Quelle coïncidence. Ils étaient fait l’un pour l’autre. Pierre lui expliqua que lui aussi adorait les réclames. Il décida de lui montrer sa collection et l’amena dans son magasin. La femme s’extaxia, ses yeux petillait. Pierre lui expliqua comment il avait réussi a en collecter autant. L’inconnue - Layla, telle était son nom - lui montra une partie de sa collection qu’elle amenait partout avec elle. Pierre s'étonna. Il n’avait jamais vu de telles affiches. Certaines étaient même dans une autre langue composée de gros caractères incompréhensible. Les nouveaux amis décidèrent de se revoir chaque jour, après que Layla se soit échappé de chez son père. Leur collection s’agrandit de jour en jour. C’est alors que le drame arriva.

Je le vis dépérir lorsque sa belle dut déménager dans une autre ville. Il sombra dans la dépression, il ne sortait même plus de chez lui. Les passants se détournaient sur son passage lors de rares occasions où il daigna a montrer son nez.


End file.
